


Корсеты для настоящих мужчин (Men's Corsetry)

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corsetry, First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как оказывается, Крису нравятся корсеты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корсеты для настоящих мужчин (Men's Corsetry)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men's Corsetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258254) by [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic). 



> Переведено на Фандомную РПС-битву на Дневниках для команды Стар Трек РПФ. Отбечено Хвосторожкой и EarthyWays

— Ведешь себя как маленький, — У Зака вряд ли получится изобразить большее отвращение, даже если он постарается, но Крис все равно не может перестать хихикать.

— Да ладно, для трансов это, может, и в порядке вещей, а нормальный взрослый мужик корсет носить не захочет. — Представителей новой инопланетной расы в этот раз обрядили не только в юбки, но и откровенно тесные корсеты. Пришедшие на примерку своих костюмов Крис и Зак рассматривают их, дожидаясь, пока принесут униформу Кирка. Крис находит корсеты уморительными. Зак — почему-то нет.

— Если твою мужественность способен поколебать один предмет одежды, может, тебе вообще стоит игнорировать моду в ближайшие лет пятьдесят? Рано или поздно все возвращается. Хотя, — Зак, задрав бровь, бросает взгляд на кучу одежды Криса, сброшенной в кресло. — Похоже, ты и так ее игнорируешь.

 

— Иди на хер, Куинто, — Крису ненавистно это признавать, но его гордость задета. С его чувством стиля все в порядке! — Да меня постоянно зовут на модные фотосессии! Бога ради, я с сами Ральфом Лореном работал!

— Да, где тебя одевали.

— Можно подумать, полосатая толстовка и бандана лучше. — В яблочко. Задетый за живое Зак краснеет.

— Знаешь, для человека, обложка с которым вышла под заголовком «Сбрось жир!», ты удивительно безразличен к корректирующему белью.

Крис огрызается:

— Это я не придумал тот заголовок, ты… ты, щеголь пижонистый!

Зак невольно улыбается, но быстро возвращается к прежней невозмутимости.

— Думаю, если покопаешься, узнаешь, что это тавтология, Пайн. — И, явно посчитав это более чем удачной точкой в разговоре, Зак выходит из костюмерной в своей новой форменной синей рубашке научной службы, пока Крис не успел возразить.

— Он просто зациклился, потому что слопал слишком много пончиков на утренней репетиции, — бурчит Крис костюмеру, который изображает незаинтересованность. — Боже нам всем помоги, если на его животе появится лишний грамм жира.

Уж его-то пресс в полном порядке, успокаивает себя Крис. Шесть кубиков чистого совершенства, а Зак просто ревнует.

И все же когда начинаются съемки, Крис не может не признать, что пришельцы в своих корсетах выглядят скорее просто подтянутыми, чем утянутыми насмерть. Зак, когда ловит его за наблюдением, совсем не по-споковски ухмыляется. Крис, блюдя капитанскую честь, до его уровня не опускается. Во всяком случае, не на площадке. А если из морозильника Зака пропадает порой соевое молоко (в те дни, когда Зак ухмыляется особенно часто) — что ж, тот сам виноват.

 

Как-то вечером они освобождаются пораньше, и Карл предлагает надраться в ближайшем баре. Пару часов спустя Крис и Зак остаются одни, и тема корсетов всплывает вновь.

— Викторианские корсеты. Стильно, изящно. Нельзя получить такой силуэт и ничем не пожертвовать.

— Например, дыханием? Спасибо, не хочу. И мне такой силуэт не нужен. У меня и со своим от желающих отбоя нет. С этим ты не поспоришь.

— Если подчеркнуть твой торс, это отвлечет внимание от цыплячьих ног, — фальшиво сочувствующим тоном предлагает Зак.

— Херов ты засранец, Зак. — Но Крис не может сдержать смех. — Если тебе так нравятся корсеты, почему не носишь их сам?

— Мне они не идут, — скорбно отвечает Зак. — Я бы из них не вылезал, но, понимаешь, у меня есть эти бесконечные идеальной формы ноги. Не могу ничем их скрыть, как ни стараюсь. Нет, серьезно. Просто проклятие какое-то.

— Полная херня.

— К тому же, в них можно дышать. Совсем ни к чему себя пытать — корсет должен сидеть на тебе естественно. Поправлять осанку.

— Ладно, Зак. — Крис пьян и ему хочется рискнуть. — Если ты достанешь мне мужской корсет от кутюр, заплатишь из него из своего кармана — и я имею в виду корсет высшего класса, единственный в своем роде, сделанный точно под меня — я попробую. Просто доказать, что ты неправ, и заткнуть тебе рот.

— Какие у тебя мерки?

— Объем в поясе тридцать два.

Зак поднимает бровь.

— Хорошо, может, тридцать четыре. И иди на фиг. Я в отличной форме, сплошные мускулы. 

— Ага. Длина туловища какая?

— Не знаю, чувак. Да кто вообще про себя такое знает?

— Я.

Ну еще бы.

— А я нет.

— Ладно, забудь, спрошу костюмеров. У них-то твои мерки наверняка есть.

— Разумеется, Зак, как хочешь.

И Крис совсем об этом забывает, пока в один прекрасный день Зак не показывается на съемочной площадке с загадочной коробкой в руках и дьявольской ухмылкой на лице.

— О, ты же не думаешь, что я это надену, — Крис скрещивает руки на груди и недовольно пялится, но Зак непоколебим.

— Ты обещал. И я свою часть уговора выполнил: это единственный в своем роде, сделанный великолепным дизайнером, корсет по твоим меркам, и он обошелся мне в небольшое состояние.

Они снова стоят в костюмерной, готовясь к началу съемок, к счастью, одни. Крис рассматривает все еще лежащий в коробке корсет. Совсем не то, что ожидалось. Крис думал увидеть расписанный цветами атлас, тонкую шнуровку и всякие девчачьи побрякушки, но корсет другой. Он нейтрального темно-синего цвета с более темными полосами, сделан то ли из льна, то ли из хлопка. Шнуровка — практичные черные нейлоновые полосы, а не шёлковые ленты. Изнанка отделана замшей, и Крису вдруг ужасно хочется почувствовать ее прикосновение к своей коже.

 

Все вместе вовсе не напоминает корсет. Скорее похоже на широкую разновидность пояса. Против них Крис ничего не имеет. И этот действительно — действительно — стильный. Крис всматривается в лейбл, изящно вшитый в подкладку. Один из приятелей-дизайнеров Зака. Пожалуй, Крису, прежде чем открывать рот, стоило как следует подумать.

Но корсет выглядит таким… удобным.

— Я надену его после работы, немножко похожу и скажу, насколько ты был неправ, — предлагает он, но Зак качает головой.

— Ни за что. Ты должен его поносить, убедиться, что действительно получил полное представление. Снимай рубашку.

Крис успевает наполовину раздеться и только потом задается вопросом, почему вообще подчиняется, но один взгляд на Зака рассеивает все его сомнения. Крис и раньше отлично понимал, что Зак более чем привлекателен, а о себе думал скорее как о гетеролабильном, чем строго гетеросексуальном. А еще была одна пьяная ночная попойка, и Крис почти уверен, что его язык был у Зака во рту, хотя воспоминания о том дне остались самые смутные (с тех пор Крис завязал с Опал Неро). Да и с сосанием членов он тоже вроде как знаком.

Собственно, его воображаемая жизнь подразумевает, что знаком он с отсасыванием Заку, но в этих фантазиях Крис выступает инициатором, именно он руководит. Однако здесь и сейчас он испытывает дрожь волнения просто от того, чтобы делать, что скажут. Зак совершенно спокоен, и его поведение не выходит за рамки обычной дружбы, не становится чем-то… большим, и все же. Есть в нем что-то будоражащее.

Крис вдруг очень четко осознает, что стоит по пояс голый, когда Зак вместо того, чтобы вручить ему корсет, неторопливо оглядывает с ног до головы. Соски Криса под его взглядом твердеют.

— Так ты мне дашь или нет? — спрашивает Крис. Выходит грубо, хрипло, да и выбор слов немного подкачал.

— Сам ты его не наденешь. Мне нужно будет тебя зашнуровать.

У Криса перед глазами вдруг возникают «Унесенные ветром», и он хмурится.

— Да Боже мой, просто повернись, — раздраженно просит Зак, и Крис громко и выразительно вздыхает, но подчиняется. — Ладно, а теперь подними руки. Выпрями. Его нужно надеть через голову.

Крис старается не выдать, что задерживает дыхание, когда руки Зала обвиваются вокруг его груди. Он чувствует знакомый запах, тепло его тела, его дыхание щекочет Крису шею. Зак опускает корсет на пояс.

Корсет оказывается таким приятным телу, как Крис и думал. Зак уверенно и ловко поправляет все оставшиеся детали, приглаживает ткань на животе.

— Совсем необязательно его втягивать, — с улыбкой сообщает он Крису.

— Я и не втягиваю!

— Ну разумеется. Выдохни. Давай же, Пайн, я просто пошутил. Ты в отличной форме. Я хотел, чтобы ты его надел, просто чтобы посмотреть, как ты будешь в нем выглядеть, а не потому, что тебе это нужно.

— Просто бальзам на сердце, — мрачно бормочет Крис, но живот расслабляет. Зак прижимается к его спине, и он невольно расправляет плечи. Сердце начинает биться чаще, и, как результат, вся кровь устремляется к члену. Крис неловко ерзает, задевая задницей пах Зака. Прикосновение слишком короткое, чтобы сказать, оказало ли все это действо тот же эффект и на него, но Крис готов поклясться, что дышит тот чаще.

Расположив корсет на месте, Зак тянет за завязки.  
— Сейчас я тебе зашнурую. Скажи, если будет неудобно. Или если не сможешь дышать, — Зак тянет, и от вибрации, с которой ленты скользят по шлевкам, член Криса дергается.

Крис чувствует себя… странно. В хорошем смысле странно, но от этого ему только чуднее. Он никогда бы не подумал, что ему понравится это сдавливающее ощущение вокруг туловища. Оно должно раздражать, доставлять неудобство, казаться глупым, но он чувствует себя так, будто его обнимают самые гибкие руки на свете, и когда Крис на пробу сгибается, корсет гнется вместе с ним. Он заканчивается, не доходя до сосков на пару дюймов, и когда Крис смотрит на себя в зеркало, вид кажется ему почти непристойным.

— Видишь? Не так уж и плохо, а?

Крис рад бы ответить, но не может. Губы Зака так близко, что он почти чувствует шеей их движение. Все, на чем он может сосредоточиться — пальцы Зака, лежащие на кромке корсета, сковывающее ощущение и начинающий вставать член. В зеркале темные волосы Зака и его бледное лицо обрамляют золотистые плечи и кудри Криса. Волшебный контраст. И будь Крис проклят, если корсет в самом деле не придает ему новую форму, идеальную версию мужской фигуры. Нижний край корсета приходится на область талии, но его линии все равно как-то очень мягко и незаметно перетекают в бедра. В этом нет совершенно ничего женственного.

 

Ладно. Крис впечатлен.

— Надень поверх свой костюм. Поноси весь день и посмотрим, что ты скажешь к вечеру.

— Но съемки…

— Все будет нормально. Сегодня новые сцены. Просто попробуй.

— Кто-нибудь заметит. Корсет под одеждой, мужик, я уверен, это табу.

— Просто попробуй.

— Ты же в курсе, что вся эта история про то, что Шатнер носил корсет — чистая выдумка, правда?

— Просто. Попробуй.

Крис сам не знает, почему, но соглашается. Стоит ему надеть свою золотую капитанскую рубашку, и корсет словно исчезает. Зак, наверное, кучу денег за него отвалил, и при мысли об этом у Криса почему-то пробегают мурашки.

Если бы Зак спросил, как он себя сейчас чувствует, Крис бы ответил — защищенным.

Кроме того, по поводу осанки Зак был прав. Как только Крис показывается на площадке, все замечают изменения.  
— Ты сегодня прям супер-капитан, — говорит ему Джон, хлопая по плечу, а Джей Джей хвалит за то, как умело он показывает властность и уверенность в себе. Корсет вынуждает выпрямлять плечи и выгибать спину… и ему по прежнему чертовски нравится ощущение.

День выдается долгим, и про корсет Крис вспоминает только на полпути к гардеробу. Вот блин. Придется переодеться в трейлере, иначе кто-нибудь заметит.

Он раздевается до трусов и корсета, и его вдруг так увлекает собственное отражение в зеркале, что приход Зака становится сюрпризом, и Крис подпрыгивает от неожиданности.

— Господи, мужик! Напугал меня до смерти!

Зак улыбается.

— Принести даме нюхательных солей?

Крис только глаза закатывает. В общем-то, хорошо, что Зак здесь. Помощь не помешает. Утром Зак затянул его слишком туго.

— Пожалуйста, ты не мог бы меня развязать?

Зак оглядывает его с некоторым сожалением.

— Ты в этом и правда здорово выглядишь.

— Да. Здорово. С другой стороны, я и сам по себе красавчик.

— С этим не поспоришь, миледи.

— Может, хватит?

Зак только смеётся, но берется за шнуровку.

— Ну так что? Каков вердикт?

— Парни в корсетах рулят, — Крис ненавидит соглашаться с Заком, но, что уж тут, Зак прав. — И могут в них дышать.

— Наденешь его завтра?

Корсет развязан, и Крису слегка жаль исчезнувшего ощущения тесноты, когда Зак проводит корсет над его головой. В этот раз Зак стоит не так близко, как утром, и пару секунд Крис мечтает, чтобы это было не так.

— Да, наверное. В смысле, ты же кучу бабок за него отвалил и все такое… должен же я его хоть немного поносить. — Это, пожалуй, самая нелепая отмазка со времен объяснения Девой Марией своей беременности «божьей волей», но Зак, похоже, не возражает.

Он подступает ближе — и это что, его пальцы сейчас проходятся Крису по спине? Крис сглатывает. Зак говорит:

— Может, завтра мы затянем его потуже.

Крис, боясь вместо внятного ответа запищать, только кивает головой. А Зак… Зак улыбается.

 

Так продолжается всю неделю: они выкраивают пару минут для себя, чтобы Зак мог зашнуровать Криса утром и раздеть вечером, и каким-то образом умудряются сохранить все в тайне от костюмерш и всех остальных. С каждым новым днем барьер между ними становится все тоньше. На третий день Зак стоит так близко, что Крис чувствует его стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро. На шестой Зак беззастенчиво трется о его задницу. А Крис в ответ прижимается сильнее, сопротивляясь желанию поправить собственный член, полностью вставший и четко очерченный боксерами.

Они прерываются на единственный выходной день, и Зак говорит, что забирает корсет в чистку. Крис сдерживает протест. Он слишком привык к чувству, которое дарит корсет: как его облегает и ограничивает, как становится чуть туже с каждым днем, только на пару миллиметров, но результат заметен.

— За ним нужно ухаживать, поддерживать в форме, — увещевает его Зак. — Иначе он долго не протянет.

У Криса не должна кружиться голова при мысли о том, чтобы носить корсет месяцами, сохраняя их маленький секрет на двоих. Но она кружится. На выходных он, засыпая или смотря на диване телевизор, тесно заворачивается в одеяло. Чувствует себя мумией, но странно успокаивается. Ему нравится это сдавливающее чувство по всему телу. И все же он скучает по корсету.

В понедельник все опаздывают, и гардеробная забита людьми. Крис пытается поймать взгляд Зака, намекнуть, что стоит вернуться в его трейлер надеть корсет, но Зак, похоже, его избегает. Так что Крису приходится идти без корсета и при первой возможности он оттаскивает Зака в сторону пошептаться.

— Тебе надоело?..

— Нет, дело не в этом.

— О Господи! Они же не испортили его химчистке, да?

Зак смеется.

— Нет. Вообще-то… вообще-то я заказал еще один.

— Ух ты! — Хорошая новость. Наверное. — Ну и… где он?

Зак пожимает плечами.

— У меня. Я думал, может, ты вечером зайдешь и…

И что? Крис сомневается, что ему стоит спрашивать.

— Не знаю, — ляпает Крис. — А это не слишком странно?

Зак тут ж закрывается.

— Прости. Не хотел пугать тебя своими странностями. — Он быстро уходит, оставив Криса без корсета, зато с ощущением, что тот разрушил такой хрупкий баланс и все испортил.

Поэтому вечером он без приглашения заявляется к Заку и стучит в дверь. Слышится лай Ноя, но после приглушенной команды Зака собака умолкает.

— Привет! — здоровается Крис, как только открывается дверь, нацепив свою лучшую улыбку.

— Привет. — Зак смотрит на него с подозрением. Ной стоит позади, виляя хвостом, и Крис присаживается на корточки, чтобы его погладить.

— Привет, дружище! Как дела? Твой хозяин хорошо с тобой обращался?

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Крис поднимает на него глаза, и одновременно то же самое делает Ной.

— Ну… ты же меня пригласил.

Зак пытается сохранить холодность, но, видно, целых два щенячьих взгляда для него перебор.

— Да, пожалуй. Заходи.

По пути на кухню Ной виляет хвостом за двоих. Зак садится за поздний ужин. Крис уже проглотил по дороге бурито. Еда Зака кажется куда более здоровой… и гораздо менее съедобной.

— Не хочу мешать, — извиняется Крис, но без лишних уговоров усаживается за стол напротив Зака и смотрит, как тот ест. Ной, кажется, больше заинтересована в том, чтобы подластиться к нему, чем содержимым тарелки хозяина. Крис его не винит.

— Все нормально, — с набитым ртом отвечает Зак.

— И вести себя днем как мудак я тоже не хотел.

Зак гоняет по тарелке что-то разноцветное и губчатое и не отвечает.

Крис пытается снова:

— Это вовсе не странно. В смысле… ты же знаешь, что мне это нравится. Так что ты просто делаешь мне одолжение, верно? Покупаешь новую… штуку. — Как бы Крису не нравились корсеты, произнести это слово вслух он еще не готов. «Кушак» звучит еще ужасней.

— Делаю тебе одолжение?

А, может, Крис только сделал хуже.

— Я только хотел сказать, что это не странно. Я не должен был так говорить.

— Я не делаю тебе одолжение, Пайн. — Зак встает и ставит тарелку на стойку рядом с раковиной.

«Молчи», — хочется сказать Крису. — «Я даю тебе шанс уйти. Я пытаюсь закрыть тему».

Но потом Зак поворачивается к нему, облокотившись на мойку.

— Хочешь посмотреть на новый?

— За этим-то я и пришел.

По дороге в спальню Зак закрывает Ноя в прачечной. Крис нервничает. Он никогда раньше не заходил к Заку в спальню, обычно они зависали в гостиной, или во дворе, или на кухне.

На кровати Зака рядом со старым корсетом стоит большая коробка. Крис, не задумываясь, хватает корсет и прижимает к себе.

— Загребущий, — улыбается Зак.

— А там еще один?

— Ага. — Зак берется за крышку, потом опускает ее снова. — Этот немного отличается, — предупреждает он, указывая на корсет в руках Криса.

— Хорошо.

— Так что не пугайся.

— Все эти приготовления ни фига не успокаивают, Зак.

Зак чуть вздыхает и поднимает крышку. Крис подходит ближе и заглядывает внутрь. Лежащий внутри корсет матово-черный, и секунду спустя Крис понимает, что он сделан из кожи.

— Ух ты.

— Ух ты как здорово или ух ты какой кошмар?

Крис осторожно опускает на кровать серый корсет и тянется за новым. Кожа под его пальцами удивительно мягкая. Внутренняя сторона, как и у первого, отделана замшей.  
Стиль похож, но материал делает его более… крутым.

А по бокам и сзади прикреплены кольца.

— А кольца для чего?

— Ну… — Зак машет рукой в сторону коробки, и Крис заглядывает туда снова. Там лежит что-то еще. Два чего-то еще. Похоже на длинные носки. Зак достает их и поясняет: — Перчатки.

Не просто перчатки. Они достаточно длинные, что закрыть Крису всю руку по бицепс. И на запястьях у них тоже нашиты кольца. Но это не совсем перчатки, понимает Крис: больше похоже на варежки, потому что отдельных пальцев в них нет, и не похоже, чтобы руку в них можно было согнуть.

— Ой. Это вроде… и ты зацепляешь кольца за… так это что, бондаж?

— Необязательно, — быстро отвечает Зак. — Я просто подумал… то есть, необязательно добавлять перчатки или еще что, просто когда я пришел за корсетом, они предложили их в качестве подарка, и я не смог отказать.

В коробку их класть было тоже необязательно, но об этом Крис молчит. Он на пробу натягивает одну на руку. Тесная, но удобная.

— Что, если меня одолеет клаустрофобия?

— Тогда я тут же их сниму.

Никто из них не произносит вслух очевидное: эти вещи не наденешь в люди. Они для более приватной обстановки.

Крис медленно спрашивает:

— Что ты имел в виду раньше, когда сказал, что не делаешь мне одолжения? В смысле.. ты-то что с этого имеешь? — Он снимает перчатку и кладет ее на кровать.

Зак лениво и нарочито медленно пожимает плечами.

— В них ты классно выглядишь. А мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

— Значит, я это надену, а ты… что? Просто будешь на меня смотреть?

— Наверное.

Крис решается:

— Я их надену. Все это вместе. Но ты скажешь мне, чего захочешь после.

— Об этом я еще не думал.

— Ты раньше это делал?

— Нет. — Ответ слишком быстрый, и все же похож на правду. Зак добавляет: — Я видел, как это делали другие. Мне понравилось. И мне всегда казалось, что тебе это будет к лицу.

Лесть — лучшее оружие.

— Ладно. Значит, я это надеваю, и…

Зак сглатывает.

— И… Хмм. Я могу сесть на диван, а ты сядешь рядом. Или еще как-нибудь.

— И?

— И я просто буду смотреть. На тебя. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова испугался.

Крис стягивает с себя рубашку, комкает и, нагло улыбаясь, швыряет ему в лицо.

— Тебе меня не напугать, Куинто. Слушай, зашнуруй меня, а?

Зак убирает от лица футболку и смотрит на него, опасно прищурившись.

— Конечно. Разумеется, зашнурую.

Улыбка Криса гаснет. Пожалуй, не стоило шутить с человеком, который собирается в ближайшее время сдавить твои внутренности.

— Только не слишком туго, ладно?

— Почему? Решил, раз уж есть чем утянуть, налечь на пончики?

Крис решает не поддаваться на провокацию. По большому счету, после разговора днем они примерно сравняли счет.

— Да ладно тебе, — просто говорит он. — Свяжи меня.

— Джинсы тоже снимай. Корсет с ними нормально не сядет.

Зак, наверное, прав, но Крис очень жалеет, что утром надел свои трусы с суперменом. Он слишком затянул с прачечной, и из чистого белья остались только они, не считая подаренных Бью на День Святого Валентина, покрытых отпечатками красной губной помады. Если задуматься, в сравнении с теми Супермен не так уж и плох.

Крис сбрасывает обувь, носки и снимает джинсы. Если Заку хочется «посмотреть», что ж, хотя бы будет на что. К его чести, Зак на самом деле пытается скрыть улыбку при виде красно-синих трусов.

Он помогает ему с кожаным корсетом, и Крис старается не думать о Зене-Королеве Воинов. Впрочем, поймав свое отражение в зеркале, он оторваться не может. Вид просто охрененный. Зак явно с этим согласен, судя по тому, что его стесненный джинсами стояк упирается Крису в задницу. Зак тянет за шнуровку, и дрожь от того, как ленты проходят по шлевкам, отдается у Криса в ребрах и спускается по позвоночнику прямо к яйцам. Член дергается.

Закончив со шнуровкой, Зак оглядывает отражение Криса в зеркале и судорожно выдыхает. Крис удерживает его взгляд и накрывает ладонью собственный член, натягивающий тонкую ткань трусов, а потом лукаво улыбается.

— Просто смотреть, да?

— Просто смотреть, Каль-Эль

— Уверен? — Он мягко оглаживает сквозь белье свой член и поднимает бровь.

— Думаю…

— Да?

— Думаю, нам надо связать тебе руки, пока ты не начал дрочить.

Крис надувает губы.

— Чувак, в этом-то и смысл, разве нет?

Но Зак отворачивает и берется за перчатки.

— Только смотреть. Пока. — Он протягивает Крису левую, тот фыркает, но засовывает руку внутрь. Зак завязывает шнуровку по бокам, и Крис вынужден признать — ощущения обалденные. Тесно, надежно и безопасно. Когда он был ребенком, то просил свою мать укутывать его в одеяло как можно крепче, чтобы совсем не получалось шевелиться. Проверенное лекарство от кошмаров.

Они справляются со второй перчаткой, Зак смотрит на него и Крис смотрит в ответ.

— Хочешь, чтобы я… — Зак неопределенно машет рукой.

— Черт, да.

Зак снова его разворачивает и заводит ему руки за спину. Два металлических щелчка, и Крис связан: перчатки прикреплены за кольца к задней части корсета.

— Ух ты. Это… это… — Крис не находит нужных слов и у него кружится голова. — Мне нужно присесть. А лучше прилечь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я их снял?

— Нет! Нет. Мне нравится. Но стоять у меня вряд ли получится. — У Криса трясутся ноги, и он крайне благодарен Заку, когда тот отводит его на кровать.

— Ляжешь на живот? Не знаю, получится ли, со связанными руками…

 

— На живот. И хватит болтать, — Крису не хочется быть резким, но встревоженные нотки в голосе Зака сбивают весь настрой, а ему нужно совсем не это. Зак укладывает его, пока Крис не пыхтит, что он в порядке. Под головой у него подушка, чтобы не утыкаться носом в матрас. Одну ногу Крис сгибает, чтобы не лежать на члене, полностью вставшем и тяжело пульсирующем, и, наконец, расслабляется. Он понятия не имеет, как долго лежит вот так, чувствуя себя самым удивительным и приятным образом сдавленным, но когда открывает глаза, видит сидящего в кресле напротив Зака, который, широко расставив ноги, на него пялится.

— У тебя стоит? — спрашивает Крис, и Зак кивает. — Давай, — даже для его собственных ушей просьба звучит невнятно, но Зак расстегивает молнию, послушно приподнимает бедра и стягивает вниз брюки с нижним бельем, обнажая член.

 

Крис немало фантазировал о том, как Зак дрочит: любит ли он делать это нежно, используя много смазки, поддразнивая головку, оттягивая момент до последнего. Но Зак только сплевывает на ладонь и приступает к делу так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Никаких игр. Никакой возни вокруг да около.

 

Крис чувствует, как с его собственного члена течет в суперменские плавки, и когда минутой спустя Зак выстреливает, реально выстреливает, чуть ли не через всю комнату, будто целясь в Криса, тот, не в силах удержаться, толкается в матрас. Дыхание Зака постепенно успокаивается, а Крис начинает дышать все прерывистей и чаще, но одного трения о кровать недостаточно, а из-за корсета ему скоро перестает хватать воздуху.

Он стонет: «Зак», и тот, пошатываясь, подходит к нему, даже не застегнувшись, со свисающем из ширинки опадающим членом, и ложится на кровать рядом. Его рука, проскальзывающая к Крису в трусы, действует куда нежнее, чем пару секунд назад. Пальцы все еще влажные от собственной спермы, и Зак нежно ласкает Криса, пока тот не начинает толкаться в его кулак, прося о большем.

Точно пора заняться стиркой, думает Крис перед тем, как кончает, окончательно испачкав свое белье и одеяло Зака заодно. После Зак не убирает руку, и его свободно лежащие на члене Криса пальцы отражаются приятным эхом тесно обхватывающего его руки и туловище корсета.

— Тебе пора встать и привести себя в порядок, — произносит наконец Зак.

— Дружище, ты же не собираешься вышвырнуть меня на улицу? Мудацкий поступок. Совсем мудацкий.

Зак фыркает.

— Нет, я в том смысле, что тебе стоит это снять. Можешь остаться. Переночевать здесь. Только не так. Похоже, ты спустил и на корсет, так что его нужно вытереть.

Крис вздыхает, но безвольно позволяет Заку расцепить кольца, развязать и снять перчатки, расшнуровать корсет и стянуть его через голову. Зак даже стаскивает с него испорченное белье и помогает забраться под одеяло, обнаженным.

— Укутай меня, — просит Крис, заводя руки за голову. Зак идет к ванной.

— Укутывайтесь сами, ваше высочество. Между прочим, я убираю за тобой сперму. Черт, она же повсюду. Фу! — Зак отпрыгивает и нервно вытирает ногу о ковер. — Я в нее вляпался!

— Думаю, это твоя, — самодовольно парирует Крис и проваливается в сон.

 

Следующее утро на удивление лишено неловкости. Зак дразнит его по поводу храпа, но Крис полностью счастлив и беспечен. Он отлично выспался, несмотря на идиотски раннее начало съемок, и, хотя на площадку они едут в разных машинах, по дороге все равно следуют друг за другом и ухмыляются по приезду. В течение следующей недели все возвращается в привычную колею — в то, что ей стало в последнее время. Надеть корсет утром, снять вечером. Зак даже как-то раз оглаживает член Криса через белье (на этот раз однотонные голубые трусы), но дальше дело не заходит. Все время от прихода на площадку до отъезда домой Крис на взводе, аура постоянного возбуждения висит над ним как облако, заставляя коллег на него оглядываться, когда те думают, что он не смотрит.

На образе его Кирка это сказывается изумительно.

А вечером, когда по воле Зака корсет остается в коробке в трейлере, Крис едет домой, думая о том ощущении, которое корсет дарил весь день, и едва успевает добраться до ванной, чтобы срочно отдрочить под воспоминания. Если он успевает добраться до дома достаточно быстро, а Зак зашнуровывал его достаточно крепко, то на коже остаются слабые отметины. Крису нравится разглядывать их в зеркале.

Перед сном Крис снова дрочит. В этот раз он не торопится, это не тот лихорадочный оргазм, который он выдавливает из себя, как только закрывает дверь. Этот медленнее и слаще. Он заворачивается в одеяло, и, если постараться, умудряется выпростать руку так, чтобы дотянуться до члена, сохраняя ощущение сдавления. Крис думает о перчатках и кожаном корсете, представляет, что это рука Зака ласкает его член. Снова проигрывает в памяти, как Зак дрочил, глядя на него, как кончил, и что Крис не ожидал почувствовать его семя на своем лице. Он не отказался бы от возможности посмотреть, как Зак кончает, вблизи. Желательно, в его открытый рот. Было бы здорово.

И повторяет процедуру утром, во время душа, пока за окном еще темно, а сам он до конца не отошел от снов, из которых его выдернул будильник — как его стискивает какой-нибудь дружелюбный питон, или как его закапывают по шею в песок или сдавливают между двумя подушками. После этих снов Крис всегда просыпается со стояком. Он дрочит в душе, не торопясь, но и не затягивая время, быстро и четко. Опирается одной рукой на стену и смотрит, как другая скользит по члену, а потом закрывает глаза, думая о Заке.

 

К вечеру пятницы член в буквальном смысле натерт.

Когда вечер пятницы подходит к концу, Зак спрашивает, где бы им выпить, и, естественно, они спорят о том, что лучше: дурацкий хипстерский коктейль-бар Зака или клевый ирландский паб, предложенный Крисом.

Вместо этого они оправляются к Заку, у которого в холодильнике припасена упаковка пива. До пива дело так и не доходит. Вернувшись с прогулки с Ноем, Зак спрашивает Криса, желает ли тот выпить. Крис толкает его к кухонному шкафчику и целует.

Они ни разу не целовались, хотя успели друг перед другом кончить. Они ни разу не целовались, хотя Крис перед ним разделся, позволил Заку надеть на себя корсет и связать. Поэтому Крис целует его сейчас, и это здорово. Ной наблюдает за ними пару секунд, а потом уходит к своей лежанке.

Зак пытается что-то сказать, но язык Криса во рту не способствует членораздельности. Крис отодвигается.

— Что?

— Я говорю, я тебе кое-что купил.

— Ой, ты меня балуешь.

Уши Зака розовеют, но он все равно выглядит ужасно довольным собой.

Крис начинает расстегивать на нем рубашку и с любопытством спрашивает:

— Это новый…

— Это аксессуар к старому.

— Сплошные секреты.

— Иди и посмотри.

Рубашка расстегнута, и Крису очень хочется провести ладонями по всему этому волосатому великолепию. Но посмотреть на «аксессуар» хочется еще больше.

— Иди и посмотри, — повторяет Зак и тянет его за руку в спальню.

Он закрывает за ними дверь, за что Крис ему крайне признателен. Как бы он не любил Ноя, мысль о зрителях ему не по душе, пусть даже зритель-собака будет единственным. На кровати его ждет корсет, и Крис втягивает воздух, борясь с желанием немедленно к нему прикоснуться. Рядом лежат перчатки.

Но больше ничего нет. И никакой коробки тоже.

— Я подумал… может, перед тем, как я тебе покажу новую штуку, ты разденешься? — в голосе Зак звучит неуверенность.

Зак обходит Криса сзади и кладет руки ему на пояс. Это кажется совершенно естественным и приносит Крису радость, поэтому он притягивает Зака ближе.

— Ладно, хорошо. Если ты так хочешь. — Интересно, чувствует ли Зак, как быстро бьется его сердце? — Значит… сначала мне нужно раздеться?

— Да. — Зак берется за пуговицы на его рубашке, и с каждой пуговицей по телу Криса пробегает приятная дрожь. Зак медленно стягивает рубашку с его плеч и на секунду останавливается, так, что руки Криса оказываются в хлопковых путах. Крис чувствует шеей его дыхание, пальцы на своих бедрах, чуть заходящие за пояс джинсов.

— Блядь. — Больше на ум ничего не приходит.

— Давай посмотрим, как быстро сможем тебя раздеть, — предлагает Зак, и спустя тридцать секунд неуклюжей суеты Крис остается в одних трусах. — На этот раз никаких супергероев? — интересуется Зак.

— Зак, хватит, — ноет Крис. — Зашнуруй меня. — Он пропустил традиционную послесъемочную дрочку, и теперь его распирает. И увидеть подарок ему тоже очень хочется.

— Не дави, Пайн.

— Да давааай уже. — Крис неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, отчетливо понимая, что это вполне можно назвать «пританцовывает».

Зак оглядывает его с ног до головы и нервно облизывает губы.

— На этот раз… На этот раз тебе лучше… — он машет рукой, намекая, чтобы Крис избавился и от трусов.

— Ох. — Ох. Секунду Крис колеблется. — Хм. Ты не кастрируешь меня ненароком, если вдруг затянешь шнурки слишком сильно, да?

Невозмутимость Зака сначала сменяется улыбкой, потому хихиканьем. А потом переходит в такой хохот, что Зак хватается за спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть.

Крис скрещивает руки на груди, пережидая приступ внезапного веселья.

— Слушай, мой член мне дорог, так что я просто хочу знать, во что влезаю, — раздраженно говорит он.

Зак пытается не смеяться.

— Мне твой член дорог не меньше, Крис. Так что не переживай. Я не сделаю ничего, что подвергнет опасности твои гениталии.

— Что ж. Ладно. — Крис все еще испытывает сомнения, но от того, что его член представляет для Зака определенную ценность, у него теплеет на душе. — Но учти, если мне станет не по себе, ты меня тут же развяжешь.

— Я буду прислушиваться к твоему мужественному нытью. А теперь начнем. Снимай трусы.

— Иногда ты ведешь себя как настоящий мудак, ты в курсе? — Однако Крис раздевается и даже сдерживает порыв швырнуть трусы ухмыляющемуся Заку в лицо. По крайней мере, внутренняя борьба отвлекает его от того факта, что он стоит перед Заком голый, и его наливающийся кровью член тяжело нависает над яйцами. Зак снова осматривает его с ног до головы, и Крис откашливается. — Не знаю, чувак, по-моему, это несправедливо, ты тут весь такой одетый и теплый, а я голышом и замерзший.

— Не похоже, чтобы тебе было так уж холодно, — Зак многозначительно кивает на его пах. И, чтоб его, член Криса под его взглядом дергается и начинает вставать еще быстрее. Зак удовлетворенно улыбается.

Крис разводит руки в притворной мольбе.

— Чувак. Хватит. Тебе нравится смотреть на меня связанного, и это здорово. Мне… тоже нравится смотреть. И я бы хотел посмотреть на тебя.

Зак поднимает глаза от его члена.

— Ладно. Справедливо.

Он раздевается с грацией, достойной профессиональных стриптизеров, но Криса это не раздражает. Член с ним согласен, судя по тому, что полностью встает. Зак стройный и изящный, с чудесными темными кудряшками на бедрах, сгущающимися возле члена и яиц. Крису нравится. Еще он бы не прочь вжаться в них лицом и попробовать на вкус его член, такой же твердый, как его собственный и покрасневший до багрового.

Его внимание не ускользает от Зака, и под его понимающую улыбку Крис проводит ладонью по своему члену.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит тебя связать, Пайн, — хрипловато говорит Зак.

Кожаный корсет отличается от повседневного. Он приносит другое настроение, в нем Крис чувствует себя не просто счастливым, не просто ограниченным в движениях, но… другим. Каким именно, он бы и сам не сказал. Когда Зак сцепляет кольца на его запястьях, у Криса начинает кружиться голова. Зак поворачивает его лицом к себе, чтобы проверить переднюю часть, и они оказываются так близко, что сталкиваются членами. Оба ахают.

— Прости, — извиняется Зак, явно машинально. Судя по его широко распахнутым глазам, в которых горит огонь, Зак совершенно не против. Может, это не случайность. Крис дергает бедрами и снова соприкасается с ним членом. В этом есть что-то первобытное.

— Ага, прости, — повторяет он и притягивает Зака в поцелуй. Зак вжимается в его тело и хватает за задницу.

— Прости-прости, — говорит Зак ему на ухо перед тем, как прикусить за мочку. Крис тяжело дышит. Корсет кажется еще тесней. Но Зак вдруг его отталкивает, крепко удерживая за плечи, со смесью наслаждения и сожаления на лице. — Очень жаль, но пора вспомнить о перчатках.

Крис прикусывает нижнюю губу, все еще влажную после языка Зака. Зак затягивает шнуровку на перчатках. В этот раз выходит туже, но ощущение все равно приятное.

— Скажи, если пальца онемеют, или еще что, — предупреждает Зак.

— Да, да. Я понял. Эй… а за спиной ты их закреплять не будешь?

Обходящий его кругом Зак останавливается и трясет головой.

— Время для твоего подарка.

Крис хлопает затянутыми в перчатки руками.

— Ура!

— Не делай.. так, — морщится Зак. — Не сексуально. Совсем. Ты похож на морского котика.

— Я всегда сексуален, — Крис упирается руками в бедра и выставляет вперед грудь, изображая Кирка и не обращая внимания на фырканье.

Но потом Зак вдруг снова оказывается рядом, так близко, что Крис может пересчитать каждую волосинку в бровях, стремящуюся вернуться в природное, не спокизированное, состояние.

— В принципе, не так уж ты неправ, — говорит Зак и целует его снова. Отрывается, чтобы спросить: — Можно мне…

— Делай что хочешь, только делай уже что-нибудь.

Рука Зака на члене оказывается неожиданностью. Впрочем, приятной. Да что там, просто отличной. Зак так близко, что Крис чувствует исходящее от его тела тепло. А потом член Зака трется о его собственный, и Зак обхватывает ладонью их обоих.

Крис говорит что-то, и его губы даже движутся, но звук не выходит. На таком расстоянии он видит нежную текстуру кожи Зака, синеву венки, проходщей по виску. У Зака не просто карие глаза: Крис насчитывает как минимум пять оттенков, расцвечивающих радужку. Зак смотрит ему прямо в глаза, отпускает их члены, и Крис открывает рот, собираясь запротестовать. Но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, Зак спрашивает:

— Так ты хочешь получить свой подарок?

— Да, но еще я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал. — Этим он зарабатывает прикосновение к головке, большим пальцем Зак быстро проводит по щелке и начинает выводить круги.

— Нравится? — спрашивает он, и Крис кивает и пытается схватить его за бедра и притянуть к себе, но его руки в перчатках не гнутся и не дают за что-то уцепиться.

— Прекрати, Кристофер. Для человека, так любящего, когда его связывают, у тебя слишком большие трудности с тем, чтобы держать руки при себе.

— Хргрф, — выдавливает Крис вместо чего-нибудь умного, язвительного и соблазнительного.

— Вот и я так думаю. — Зак оставляет его стоят посреди комнаты, а сам лезет под кровать за коробкой. Если бы Крис мог, сжал бы руки в кулаки от нетерпения. — Знаешь, что меня завело больше всего в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Зак, поставив коробку на кровать. — То, что тебе так хотелось, что ты готов был трахнуть матрас. И твое огорчение, когда пришлось просить о помощи. Я хочу увидеть что-то подобное, посмотреть, как ты будешь сходить с ума, мечтая кончить. Пока не начнешь умолять, и если я буду особенно благодушен, возможно… Как тебе план?

Что ж, Закари, отличный план. Пожалуйста, давай продолжим.

— Ага.

Зак снимает крышку, и Крис встает на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть содержимое получше. Что-то черное. Кожаное, с массой полуколец и завязок. Черт, Зак, должно быть, кучу денег за это отвалил. Крис вдруг испытывает прилив нежности и улыбается Заку, наверное, немного кривовато.

— Что это? — интересуется он. — Покажи мне. Пожалуйста.

Зак медленно достает вещь из коробки. Звякают кольца, по комнате расплывается густой насыщенный запах кожи. Весь мир вдруг сужается до этой комнаты, до этого момента, будто вся остальная жизнь — всего лишь сон или мираж. В реальности есть только давление на его ребра и живот, лишенные подвижности пальцы, кожа и металл.

И Зак.

— Знаешь, что это? — Зак поднимает подарок.

Это нечто длинное, конусовидное, с поясом на обоих концах…

— Чулки? О-о-ох. Это для моих ног. — Крис протягивает руку, забыв о перчатках. — Они прекрасны. — Посередине идет молния, сбоку по всей длине проходит линия из металлических колец, в которые вдета одна лента.

Зак подносит их ближе к лицу Криса.

— Почувствуй. — Крис закрывает глаза и трется о кожу щекой, как большая кошка, одобрительно мурча.

Зак его целует, проводит губами по носу, и Крис сравнивает ощущения: кожа и губы, податливое и мягкое.

— Я хочу это на тебя надеть, — шепчет ему Зак.

— Черт, да.

— Не против попробовать?

— Да.

Зак растягивает шнуровки, кладет приспособление на кровать, разглаживает, не трогая только мешотчатое расширение на конце. Потом помогает Крису забраться внутрь и начинает застегивать длинную-длинную молнию, тянущуюся от ступней к паху, и останавливается, чтобы огладить внутреннюю сторону его члена.

— С этим мы будем особенно аккуратны, — серьезно говорит он, прилаживая специальный кусок мягкой ткани на его мошонку, после чего застегивает над ней молнию до упора. — Я помню, твой член тебе дорог. — Крис состраивает гримасу, но его выражение быстро меняется, когда Зак дергает за верх бондажа, основательно затягивая на бедрах.

Наконец, он берется за шнуровку, и кожа обхватывает Криса самым волшебным образом, идеально и очень, очень сексуально.

— Ты такой… — начинает Зак, закончив с завязками. Крис пытается пошевелиться, но бондаж не дает даже согнуть колени. Можно немного подвигать ступнями, но в сочетании со всем остальным он чувствует себя только еще более связанным и беспомощным.

— Ох.

— Хорошо?

Крис кивает. Его голос, очевидно, решил, что битва проиграна, и иммигрировал в другие места, где его будут ценить больше. Крис хмыкает, но быстро умолкает, видя, как Зак неторопливо поглаживает свой член.

Но они еще не готовы. Крис машет руками, и Зак склоняется над ним, упираясь коленом в матрас. Крис съезжает на кровати чуть в сторону.

— Не бойся. Я бы не забыл. — На сей раз Зак прицепляет кольца так, что руки Криса оказываются вытянуты прямо вдоль туловища и присоединены к поясу бондажа. Закрепив все как следует и вернув Криса на середину кровати, Зак встает на колени на уровне его обездвиженных запястий. — Ты выглядишь просто охеренно. Блять. Хотел бы я иметь под рукой камеру.

— Перез тоже. — Ой. Голос вернулся.

Зак смеется. Он снова себя ласкает, куда более нежно и неторопливо, чем в первый раз.

— Итак. Я кое-чего от тебя хочу. Думаю, я кончу тебе на лицо, — словно говоря о погоде, продолжает Зак. — Не хочу запачкать кожу. Ты не против?

Не против? Святый Боже.

— Ой.

— Что?

— Мой член. Он встал еще больше и… ты слишком туго завязал шнуровку, друг.

— С этим нужно что-то сделать, — соглашается Зак. — К тому же, я хочу тебя видеть, когда ты начнешь течь.

Крис невольно дергается, или, во всяком случае, пытается, и его члену становится еще хуже. Но Зак ослабляет завязки, расстегивает молнию и убирает мягкую прокладку, освобождая член.

— У тебя очень милый член, Крис. Милый и крупный. — Зак спустился достаточно низко, чтобы поцеловать головку, и прикосновение его губ к его истерзанному ноющему стволу просто мучительно

— Или возьми его в рот, или оставь в покое, Квинто, — выдыхает Крис. — У него выдалась нелегкая неделя.

— Бедняжка. — Зак что, правда разговаривает с его?... — Кристофер тебя обижал? Он скверный мальчишка. Не переживай. Я тебя поцелую, и все пройдет.

Все эти детские разговорчики сводят его с ума, но Зак покрывает член легкими, еле заметными поцелуями, и это просто божественно. Крис снова расслабляется, и, если бы не бондаж, расставил бы ноги.

— Нравится?

— Да.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал?

— Да.

— Нет. — Зак садится и одаривает его долгим взглядом, улыбаясь при виде того, как от этого дергается член Криса.

— Пожалуйста? — пробует Крис.

— Нет. Ты должен научиться сдерживаться. — Зак ухмыляется собственному немудреному каламбуру. — Впрочем, урок точно придется по вкусу, а?

Крис согласно бурчит. Его слишком занимают движения пальцев Зака по его члену, размазывающих по головке смазку.

— Мог бы сделать это и со мной, — с надеждой предлагает Крис, но Зак только наклоняется его поцеловать, всасывая нижнюю губу.

— Выдержка, — повторяет Зак неразборчиво, но Крис ловит послание. Он расслабляется, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на исходящем от всей этой кожи давлении, на том, как он лежит, завернутый в обертку, словно гигантский подарок для Зака. Крис улыбается, и Зак отодвигается, глядя на его рот. Он тяжело дышит, и Крис понимает, что пока они целовались, тот себе дрочил.

— Что? — спрашивает Зак.

— Я подарок.

— О да, ты, несомненно, считаешь себя даром божьим.

— Да нет, — Крис смеется. Он никак не может сформулировать мысль, но пытается снова. — Я твой подарок. Весь запакованный и готовый, чтобы ты меня раскрыл.

Глаза Зака сверкают.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя раскрыл?

Крис нервно смеется, думая, имел ли Зак в виду то, о чем он подумал, и, да, конечно имел. Конечно.

— Я, эмм… — Язык вдруг пересыхает, становится неповоротливым. — Если ты, я не знаю… Это…

Но Зак, не дожидаясь внятного ответа, снова его целует. Это и к лучшему, потому что Крис не знает, что бы сказал. Пока Зак его связывал, дрочил перед ним, дрочил ему — все было в порядке. Дать ему трахнуть себя в задницу — совсем другое дело. В конце концов, они друзья. Друзья с дополнительными преимуществами, да, но ебля в жопу, по мнению Криса, может все…

Впрочем, Крис быстро забывает, о чем думал, потому Зак целует его шею, а, мало кому известно, но шея Криса Пайна — одна из главных его эрогенных зон. До Зака это доходит достаточно быстро, видимо, по тому, как Крис под ним начинает извиваться и стонать, словно в дешевом порно. Зака это заводит не меньше, судя по тому, каким рваным становится его дыхание и как он втирается своим членом в член Криса. Но того, что он делает — просто мягко движется взад-вперед, пожирая глазами Криса и его бондаж — явно недостаточно.

— Если ты не собираешься взять его в рот, не мог бы ты хотя бы тереться сильнее? — не выдерживает наконец Крис.

— Судя по цвету этой штуки, лишнее трение — последнее, что ей нужно.

Хорошо. Крис тоже может играть в эту игру.

— Разве ты не хочешь на меня посмотреть? В последний раз тебе не представилось возможности. А тебе бы понравилось, я знаю, потому что смотреть, как кончаешь ты, было самым возбуждающим зрелищем, что я когда-либо видел, Зак. И, в конце концов, не смотреть ли ты хотел с самого начал?

Зак улыбается, оскалив зубы.

— Мне нравится наблюдать, — поправляет он. — Наблюдать за тобой, связанным, вот что мне нравится.

На хуй семантику. В буквальном смысле.

— И кончать мне в лицо, да? Ты об этом говорил.

— Думаю, это мне тоже понравится, да. Мы еще выясним. И достаточно скоро. — Из Криса будто выходит весь воздух, когда произнесенные самым обыденным тоном слова Зак подкрепляет, сжав его член.

— А как же я? — придушенно спрашивает Крис.

— Тебя связали. Разве этого недостаточно?

У Криса есть два варианта: завопить от негодования или…

— Если ты так считаешь, Зак, — говорит Крис, глядя из-под ресниц и ощущая себя круглым дураком. Но это работает. Еще как работает. Зак снова берется за свой член и быстро и жестко дрочит, как в первый раз, кривясь и оскалившись. Крис четко ловит момент, когда он кончает — это буквально разливается по всему его лицу… а потом и по лицу Криса тоже.

Это просто охрененно: горячая жидкость и задыхающийся над ним Зак. Крис опасливо открывает глаза, глядя на Зака.

— Это было… — начинает Крис.

— Тихо. — У Зака все тот же жесткий горящий взгляд, он склоняется сверху и начинает вылизывать Крису лицо. Поначалу это странно, но потом Крис ловит себя на том, что подается навстречу, подставляясь, как котенок кошке.

Вылизав его, Зак снова его целует. У его губ солоноватый привкус.

— Тебя развязать? — предлагает он и смеется, видя выражение лица Криса. — Шучу. Просто хотел посмотреть, какую мину ты скорчишь.

— Иногда ты просто воплощение зла.

Зак прижимается к нему, обмякший член упирается Крису в яйца.

— А по-моему, это ты у нас зло. Чуть своего малыша до основания не стер. — Зак просовывает между их телами руку, неуклюже поглаживая ноющий член Криса. Он горячий, и твердый, и с него течет — полная противоположность уже удовлетворенному органу Зака.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Крис сквозь зубы. — Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты…

Зак наконец сжаливается и скользит вниз по кровати.

— Знаешь, он в буквальном смысле горит, — сообщает он Крису, беря его член в ладонь. — Я бы чувствовал себя виноватым, если бы решил остановиться на дрочке. — Крис готов взорваться просьбами и мольбами, но Зак продолжает: — Значит, минет.

Он обхватывает языком головку, толкаясь кончиком в щелку, и Крис начинает дергаться, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Он тысячу раз дрочил, фантазируя, как Зак ему отсасывает, но реальность совсем не похожа на фантазии. Он думал, Зак будет деловит и техничен, но тот дразнит его, играет. Обычно Крис предпочитает большее давление, крепкое сжатие, но сейчас кончает, когда Зак несколько раз подряд ныряет языком под головку, с таким громким стоном, что вибрация от него отдается у Криса в яйцах. Зак выдаивает из него такие звуки, которых потом Крис будет стыдиться, больше похожие на религиозный экстаз или предложение руки и сердца, что Крис будет отрицать до самого смертного одра.

Оба долго не могут отдышаться.

— Чувак, я только что кончил тебе в рот, — спустя какое-то время говорит Крис.

— Ага.

— Это же нормально, да? В смысле…то, что мы делаем?

— Меня все устраивает, пока тебя устраивает.

— Кажется, у меня пальцы онемели.

Зак начинает долгий процесс распаковывания. Сначала снимаются перчатки, потом массируется каждый палец, потом Зак посасывает их до тех пор, пока Крис не стонет, чувствуя, как опять дергается его член. Зак перекатывает его на живот.

— Давай-ка ослабим поводья, — говорит он, и Крис слышит в его голосе улыбку, но слишком расслаблен, чтобы отвечать.

Корсет развязывается сам, шнуровка ослабляется с каждым глубоким вздохом. Зак вынимает ленты полностью, вытаскивает корсет из-под Криса и прослеживает пальцами следы, оставшиеся на его коже.

— Прекрасен. Ты просто прекрасен.

— Спасибо.

— И твоя задница тоже.

— Эмм. Спасибо?

— Можно мне… ты позволишь мне тебя трахнуть?

Крис вцепляется в подушку.

— Но я ведь связан. До сих пор.

— Тут есть дырка. Как для члена.

— Я ноги не смогу раздвинуть.

— Знаю, — выдыхает Зак. — Эм, но если не хочешь, все нормально.

Член Криса, прижатый к матрасу, снова дергается.

— Уже готов к следующему раунду? Потрясающе короткий восстановительный период, мужик.

— Кристофер, если бы перед тобой стояла перспектива трахнуть такую задницу, ты бы понял. — Зак гладит затянутые в кожу ягодицы Криса. — Но, как я и сказал, если не хочешь, все в порядке. Наверное, мы и так слишком торопимся.

В каком-то смысле, да. Но в другом…

— Я не возражаю, — ляпает Крис. — Потому что, на самом-то деле, это ни фига не быстро, мы ползем как улитки. Я хочу тебя с того дня, как впервые увидел, и четыре года прошло, когда мы, наконец-то, приступили к действу.

— В корсетах. Не забывай про корсеты.

— Разве ж ты мне дашь.

Зак снова проходится ладонью по его заднице.

— Ты уверен?

— Ага.

— Ты раньше…

Крис возводит очи горе.

— Да, Зак. Тебя это, возможно, шокирует, но я вовсе не дрожащий анальный девственник.

— Ух ты. Ты и правда решил забить на романтику. — Впрочем, Зак смеется. Потом за что-то тянет, Крис чувствует, как пальцы Зака проходятся по шнуровке, и он понимает, что задница оголяется. Крис сжимается от неожиданности, когда его мокро целуют в ягодицу, и Зак смеется.

— Дерганый. — Две теплые ладони опускаются ему на задницу, легонько стискивают. — Знаешь…

— Что? — Крис-младший определенно снова рвется в бой, становясь тяжелее с каждой секундой, но если они прервутся на какой-нибудь отвлеченный диалог, настрой может и пропасть…

— Вся эта история со связыванием, если это… То есть, ты не обязан. Если хочешь, я сниму бондаж с ног.

— Совершенно точно нет.

— Ладно. Просто проверял.

— Да давай уже.

Зак вытаскивает подушку у него из-под головы, не обращая внимания на возмущение, и подсовывает под бедра. Теперь его задница задрана в воздух, и при других обстоятельствах Крис бы чувствовал себя глупо, но знание того, что скоро ее трахнут, представляет все в другом свете.

— Чувствую себя тритоном, — говорит он, слегка ерзая. Зак рычит и придавливает его к кровати, встав на колени по бокам от него и впиваясь пальцами в бедра.

Зак не торопится, играя с его задницей, и Крис ему благодарен. В ней давно ничего не бывало, что бы он там раньше не говорил: с парнями Крис обычно сверху. Но и корсеты, и связывание во многом он любит именно потому, что это символ передачи контроля кому-то другому. Заку. А Зак толкается в него скользким пальцем, сопровождая это потоком грязных комментариев, и Крис-младший стоит по стойке смирно как чертов пехотинец на параде.

Заку приходится держать его ягодицы раскрытыми одной рукой, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за происходящим, и мысль о том, что привычная подготовка сейчас труднее, чем обычно, заводит Криса до предела. От Зака исходит такая уверенность, что Крис ощущает ее, даже не видя его лица (для этого ему пришлось бы очень неудобно изогнуться).

Два пальца, и Крис практически чувствует каждый завиток отпечатков его пальцев, настолько тесно его обхватывает.

— Блять, как же хорошо, — бормочет он в подушку. Три, и Крис вцепляется зубами в собственное плечо.

— Тебе еще нужна подготовка? Потому что мне бы очень хотелось…

— Да. В смысле, нет. Нет, мне не нужно больше подготовки, и да, я хочу твой член в мою задницу прямо сейчас, так что пожалуйста, трахни уже меня.

— Я должен был догадаться, — говорит Зак, и Крис слышит, как тот надрывает упаковку презерватива.

— О чем?

Еще смазка. Холодно, не неприятно.

— Крис Пайн: невероятно властный боттом.

— Просто вставь уже в меня, хватит… а-а-ах!

— Блять. Так… тесно.

Крис и правда тесный. И чувствует себя заполненным до отказа, но это очень клевое ощущение. Так хорошо, так тесно, и ноги Зака, расставленные поверх его бедер, а не между ними, как обычно, напоминают Крису о собачьей случке, и он сдерживает стон, приспосабливаясь к растяжению в заднице. Он слышит, как Зак ахает и повторяет, словно заведенный: «Не кончить, не кончить» — будто какую-нибудь дикую мантру. Крис старается расслабиться, не стискивать его член слишком сильно, потому что на самом деле хочет, чтобы его трахнули. Да, будет очень лестно, если Зак кончит сразу, как только окажется в нем, но тогда все закончится, а Крис… что ж. Крису очень, очень хочется, чтобы его выебали.

Зак берет себя в руки и начинает двигаться. Крис слышит хлюпанье смазки, чувствует, как Зак все сильнее вцепляется в его задницу, раздвигая ягодицы. Мысль о том, что он смотрит, как член исчезает в заднице, заставляет Криса толкаться вперед

— Боже, как хорошо, — стонет Зак. — Блядь. Крис. Тебе нравится?

— Да. Да.

— Выдержишь сильнее?

«Закари, я способен выдержать все, что ты готов мне предложить» превращается в одобрительный стон, и Зак действительно перестает сдерживаться, вбиваясь в него жестко и быстро, меняя угол, пока не находит то самое место, и Крис распахивает рот, капая слюнями на подушку, и все, на что он способен, это бессвязный поток гласных. Зак кончает, твердя как заведенный “блядьблядьблядь", и вытаскивает с долгим, низким стоном, будто ему врезали под дых

Крис едва успевает подумать «а как же я», как Зак засовывает под него руку и сжимает пальцы на члене. Он не нежничает. Зак дрочит ему жестко, по-настоящему жестко, словно хочет член оторвать, но Крису именно это и нужно, и это чудно контрастирует с мягкостью подушки. Перед его оргазмом Зак снова засовывает ему в задницу палец, нажимая на скопление нервных окончаний. Крис кончает так сильно, что на изнанке век у него мелькают звезды.

— Крис, сегодня ты просто превзошел самого себя, — говорит ему Джей Джей, забрасывая руку на плечо. — Твой Кирк с каждым днем становится все лучше и лучше. Развивается. Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, будто ты на моих глазах буквально физически превращаешься в другого человека. Отличная работа, парень. Отличная работа.

Крис ловит взгляд Зака и прячет улыбку. Ему есть за что благодарить корсеты.

Убирая руку с его плеча, Джей Джей скользит ей по спине, и Крис видит, как его режиссер хмурится. Черт. Джей Джей, теперь уже куда более внимательно, оглядывает его талию.

— Ух ты, — произносит он.

— Это не… Я просто…

— По-моему, гениально, — твердо говорит Джей Джей. — Капитан Кирк по-шатнеровски — знаешь, я не хотел поощрять слишком дотошное следование старине в первом фильме, но теперь мы твердо стоим на ногах и, полагаю, ты имеешь право на эксперименты. Если техника твоего предшественника тебе помогает, то…

— Что? Нет. Это не… это не…

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, Крис, — уверяет его неизвестно откуда взявшийся Зак.

— Совсем нет! — активно поддерживает его Джей Джей. — Крис, если ты хочешь носить кушак…

— Кушак?— голос Криса становится настолько выше, что его удивляет, как этот звук вообще слышен человеческому уху. То, как Джей Джей одобрительно поглаживает его по спине, предполагает, что Крис прав, хотя ухмылочка Зака говорит об обратном.

— Это полностью зависит от тебя. Если помогает, то я в восторге, — Джей Джей обнимает его за плечи и немного встряхивает. — Используй это, парень. Делай все, что тебе помогает.

Какая бессмыслица.

— О Боже, это не… Шатнер даже не носил…

Но Джей Джей уже возвращается к камере, раздавая указания.

Зак улыбается коварно и зло. И почему Крис в нем это раньше не замечал? Закари Куинто — дьявол во плоти, и он его полностью поработил.

Но взгляд, который посылает ему Зак перед началом следующей сцены, полон обещаний. Это почти искупает то, что Джей Джей узнал про корсет. Почти.

Хорошо, что Крис незлопамятен, иначе его новый бойфренд этой ночью остался бы совсем один.

Конец


End file.
